Sleeping in the Suburbs
by PotterKing62442
Summary: What happens when Kurt finally meets his prince charming? How will Burt react? and will Santana get in Kurt's way? (Crappy Summary I know.. it's better on the inside..)
1. Chapter 1 Greased Lightning

Sleeping in the Suburbs – Chapter 1 – Greased Lightning

Kurt Hummel was waiting for his prince to sweep him off of his feet...he just had to find him first. Kurt felt that his problem was that he was waiting for his prince to arrive, on a horse, hair flowing in the wind. He had planned every detail of his life after he met the prince, yet he hadn't planned up to finding him. As Kurt slept, he dreamt about white picket fences, his prince playing with the kids in the garden, Christmas mornings and getting old with his prince as they sat on their front porch.

When he woke up that morning, Kurt thought that it would be like any normal Saturday, shopping with Mercedes, Face masks with Rachel and singing himself to sleep at the end of it. He couldn't have been more wrong.

After brushing his teeth and pulled on his Purple quilted robe, he walked down to the kitchen, Carole and his father were already sat at the table, each had a mug of coffee in their hands.

'Morning my sweet' Carole sang at a sleepy Kurt.

'M-M-Morning' Kurt yawned.

'You Okay Bud? You're lookin' a little tired' Burt said, watching Kurt.

'M, Fine, just... need Coffee' Kurt smiled back at his father.

This wasn't true, for Kurt had been awake most of the night, scrolling down Facebook, getting even more depressed every time he saw a lovey-dovey message between his friends, whether it Mike and Tina, or Brittany and Santana, it was so depressing, Santana's the biggest bitch in the world, HOW can she have found someone before Kurt? Typical Santana.

'Honey, Kurt, are you in there?' Carole said, breaking Kurt's train of thought.

'Sorry, What?' Kurt said, looking up to find Carole and Burt staring at him.

'It's fine honey, you really do need coffee' Carole said, smiling. She then went to the cupboard, pulled out a mug and within 30 seconds, Kurt had a steaming coffee in front of him.

'Aaaaah, Thank you' Kurt sighed.

'As I was saying...'Burt started as Kurt took a sip of coffee, 'got a new kid starting today, he's as sharp as a tack'

'Oh really? What's his name?' Carole asked as she stood and started bustling round the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

'Blaine Anderson, apparently his family just moved into town at the start of the summer holidays' Burt said.

As Kurt and Mercedes walked into the mall, Kurt noticed something.

'Oh My God Mercedes...I've forgotten my wallet, I'll have to go the garage and ask my dad for some money, I really can't be bothered to drive all the way home'

'How about... I stay here, and pick us up some lunch while YOU go and see your dad' Mercedes said, rather insistently.

A short trip later and Kurt was walking into Hummel Auto's, when one of the most beautiful sound's he had ever heard reached his ears. Someone was singing to the radio, their voice was like that of an angel.

… _some overhead lifters, and four barrel quads, oh yeah  
Keep talkin', whoah keep talkin'  
Fuel injection cut off, and chrome plated rods, oh yeah  
I'll get the money, I'll see you get the money  
With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waitin' at the door  
You know that ain't shit when we'll be gettin' lots of tit in greased lightnin' _

Kurt walked quickly into the garage to see who was singing.

'Oh my God' Kurt said, barely audible over the radio. Bent over the front hood of a blue mini, was a perfectly shaped ass, with a head of black messy curls hovering above. Just as the chorus was coming up, Kurt crossed to the radio and flicked the switch.

As the music came to an abrupt halt, the guy jerked upwards and banged his head, which was surprising to Kurt, he thought the guy's hair would have cushioned him.

'SON OF A...' The guy said as he turned around to stare at Kurt, stopping suddenly, staring for a split second. He came out of his reverie and said to Kurt

'Hi, can I help you?'

it was now Kurt's turn to stare, but he kept it up much longer, taking in all of the guy in front of him. His face was perfect, with just the right amount of stubble, lips that you just wanted to kiss and eyes of Honey

'Sir, can I help you?' the grease-monkey repeated.

'So sorry, err, is Burt around by any chance?' Kurt said with a small smile.

'Yeah, he's in the office... so, I'm guessing that you're Kurt?' He said.

'Yes, I am...' Kurt wondered how this obscenely handsome man knew his name. 'and you are?'

'Oh... right, Blaine Anderson, your dad has told me so much about you'

'Nothing bad I hope' Kurt said wondering just how much Burt had revealed.

'Oh, God no, anyway, it was nice to meet you, I'd shake your hand, but I'm afraid I'd get grease all over your stunning coat, is it J.P Gautier?' Blaine asked.

'Yes, it is, good eye, and it was so very nice to meet you Blaine, and thank you for worrying about the safety of my coat, but I am so sorry about your head, I hope you didn't hurt yourself' Kurt rambled.

It was only when he saw Blaine smile that Kurt stopped talking, his teeth were perfect, they sparkled, and his smile, Kurt wanted to throw his arms around Blaine and snog the smile right off of him, but Blaine probably didn't play for his team.

'I'm sure I'll be fine Kurt, it really was a pleasure meeting you' with that Blaine once again smiled to Kurt and went back to work, Kurt took one last look at Blaine's ass and ran off to the office, when he had stepped inside and shut the door Kurt said to his father 'I Love Him, I have only just met him, but I Love Him'


	2. Chapter 2 Ever Fallen In Love

Sleeping in the Suburbs – Chapter 2 – Ever Fallen in Love with Someone

Burt was sat at his computer when Kurt burst in 'I Love Him, I have only just met him, but I Love Him'

'Who are you talkin' 'bout bud?' Burt asked as Kurt peered through the thin window in the door.

'Blaine of course' Kurt said, still not looking at his father. Kurt stayed staring out of the window, trying to catch the slightest glimpse of those beautiful dark curls. He only stopped looking and turned around when Burt said to him

'I forbid it'

'What...' Kurt's voice was shrill, panicked. 'Why the hell not?'

'Because, his parents moved their family down here , because he beat up a kid at his old school, he's dangerous Kurt, and I've only hired him as a favor to his dad, we used to be friends in High School, he said that he knows his way around an engine, so I thought 'yeah, we could use the extra help'' Burt finished.

'Fine' Kurt knew that his dad would have had a good reason for keeping him away from Blaine, so now he had, ''Oh well, another one bites the dust'' Kurt thought.

'So anyway, how much do you need?' Burt asked.

'How did you know I needed money' Kurt asked, shocked.

'I know everything about you, and you only come into the garage to see me when you want something' Burt Chuckled.

'Erm OK, could I have $50, I swear I'll pay you back when I get home' Kurt pleaded.

'You'd better' Burt said as he handed over the notes.

'Thanks dad, I shall see you later' Kurt said.

'It's fine, but don't spend it all at once' Burt joked '…Have fun'

With that, Kurt left the office, he couldn't help but stare at Blaine who was still bent well into the hood of the car, and he carried on walking, putting in his iPod as he did so. He quickly skipped song and on came the _Buzzcocks – Ever fallen in love with someone? _

The music filled his head and he turned to look back at the garage, there was Blaine, waving goodbye to him, with a smile on his face. Kurt quickly returned the wave and on he walked, back to the mall, his thoughts swallowing him whole.

_You stir my natural emotions  
You make me feel I'm dirt  
And I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I run the risk of losing you  
And that's worse_

But Blaine doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would just go and beat someone up for the fun of it, he's nothing like Puckerman.

__

Ever fallen in love with someone?  
Ever fallen in love?  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love? (Love…)  
In love with someone  
You shouldnt've fallen in love with

Well, this doesn't make sense, it must have been self defence.

__

I can't see much of a future  
Unless we find out what's to blame  
What a shame  
And we won't be together much longer  
Unless we realize that we are the same

Is Blaine the one, is he the prince I've been waiting for?__

Ever fallen in love with someone?  
Ever fallen in love?  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love? (Love…)  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with  


I wonder if he's gay or straight, dad never elaborated, but… surely if he forbids it, then… he must know something that I don't!

_You disturb my natural emotions  
You make me feel I'm dirt  
And I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I'll only end up losing you  
And that's worse_

But if he's gay, then how come he knows so much about cars? Actually, I'm gay and I know loads about cars, maybe his dad and mine did engineering and his dad taught him, just like mine did.

__

Ever fallen in love with someone?  
Ever fallen in love?  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love? (Love…)  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with

Ever fallen in love with someone?  
Ever fallen in love?  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love? (Love…)  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with

Ever fallen in love?  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love? (Love…)  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with

Fallen in love with  
Ever fallen in love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with…

The song finished just as Kurt walked up to Mercedes in the food court at the mall.

'Hey boo, what's up, why do you have that look on your face?'

'Wait what look?' Kurt asked.

'You know, the one that looks like you just got told a _really _dirty joke'

'Oh right, well, err, I sort of, met someone.'


	3. Chapter 3 Love Story

Sleeping in the Suburbs – Chapter 3 – Love Story

As soon as Kurt said this to her, Mercedes screamed, the loudest Kurt had ever heard, she then lifted him into a hug and started spinning, if the scream didn't draw people's eyes, then Kurt's shouts of 'MERCEDES, PUT ME DOWN, THIS IS GAULTIER!'

'TELL ME ABOUT HIM!...' Mercedes shouted. 'Or do I have to pick you up again?'

'Keep your voice down, and I shall' Kurt said grinning from ear to ear.

'He's, he's perfect, his eyes…oh my God, they're just… sent from heaven.

'I thought that you didn't believe in God'

'Well if this Adonis has been sent _just _for me, I'm sure I could be swayed into believing his existence.'

There was a knock at Kurt's bedroom door. 'Right on time' He said as Rachel bounded into the room.

'You know me, as punctual as a Swiss clock'

'And the image in my head can _never _be erased…thank you' Kurt said. Rachel simply looked puzzled. Kurt didn't want to elaborate.

'Anyway…' Rachel began. 'Mercedes said something about a tall, dark and utterly handsome grease-monkey… SPILL'

'OK first off, Mercedes has a big mouth, and second, you can't tell _anybody, _my dad doesn't want me to see him, besides I don't even know if he's gay or not.'

'But I thought that Burt would be OK with you dating' Rachel said, confused again.

'He says that Blaine's dangerous to be around, and I don't completely know why.' Kurt's eyes began to well up with tears. And noticing this, Rachel went over to Kurt and pulled him into a hug.

'You know it's not all bad, hey, why don't you sing about it' she suggested.

'But sing what? I have absolutely no idea what to do, I've spoken to him once, and I don't feel like I can live without him, but if dad objects, then I don't have a choice' Kurt said, tears streaming down his well moisturized cheeks.

'I have the perfect song for you' Rachel said, jumping up from the bed and marching over to Kurt's iPod, which had been lying on his desk, she plugged it into the speakers and began to scroll down the list 'I'm certain you have it on here, mind you have most songs on here, I would be surprised if it wasn't…AHA'

As she turned round to face Kurt, the first notes started up, she pulled Kurt off of the bed, and the pair started to waltz around Kurt's bedroom. 'Sing' Rachel whispered.

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad _‒__ go pick out a white dress__  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

As the song finished, Kurt looked and stared at Rachel.

'What, are you saying that I should see Blaine behind my dad's back?'

'No, where did you get that idea?' Rachel said rather unconvincingly.

'Rachel that's really risky, although… it's definitely an idea.'


	4. Chapter 4 Call Me Maybe

Sleeping in the Suburbs – Call Me Maybe

When Kurt woke up on the Sunday morning, it was to a pair of wet boxers, for he had been dreaming of Blaine, _standing in the garage. Blaine then pulled his overalls apart, revealing his finely tuned abs, with just a hint of hair trailing from his sexy little belly button, all the way down to the elastic waistband of his boxers, which were emblazoned with the words 'Pull Down In Case Of An Emergency.' Blaine then walked over to Kurt, looked him right in the eyes, grabbed Kurt's hands and placed them on his perfectly chiseled ass._ _He then pushed Kurt backwards, who landed on the bonnet of a purple hummer, Blaine then straightened up, looked Kurt in the eye, those Honey ones possessing the blue. With a flash of teeth Blaine said 'This feels like an emergency, when we're finished here, we might need a repairman, yet I seem to have the perfect tool for the job.' With a final flash of teeth, Blaine's hands pulled down…and Kurt woke up._

Kurt walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a fresh pair of underwear from the bottom draw. He quickly changed. Kurt decided that as there was only one more week before the summer holidays finished, that he wasn't going to spend it thinking about Blaine, as he threw his dirtied boxers into his clothes hamper, he also agreed that dreams didn't count.

As he walked down the halls of McKinley, Kurt thought about his final year here, the new school year had started and this time next year, he'd be onto better things, he just had to figure out what. He hadn't thought about Blaine for a week, he was proud of himself, he hadn't even dreamed about him, yet he realized that as he remembered that he hadn't thought about Blaine, he was indeed thinking about Blaine. 'Mindfuck' Kurt mumbled to himself. He felt his phone vibrating, it was a message, from Rachel 'GLEE PRACTICE, NOW, EMERGENCY!', Kurt was just texting back saying he was on his way, when he walked straight into someone, with a head of curly black hair. It was such a collision that they both fell to the floor.

'Oh, My God, I am so sorry, are you all right' the boy said rapidly.

'Blaine' Kurt said.

'Who's Blaine?' the boy asked.

'So sorry, thought you were someone else' Kurt said, he picked up his phone and left the boy to pick up the multiple books he had dropped. Kurt walked off to the choir room, his face crimson.

When he arrived at the choir room, it was to a room full of smiles, Rachel walked up to him.

'SURPRISE, actually the surprise hasn't arrived yet, but don't worry, it'll be here soon'

'Rachel, what did you do?' Kurt said slowly. Looking around he saw all of the Glee club beaming at him, it couldn't possibly be because they'd missed him, for he had seen them only a few days ago and many other times over the holidays.

'Well, err, I may have told the Glee club about Blaine, and, err…' but her words were cut short when Mr. Schuester walked in.

'OK guys, it is great to see you all, what with this being the last year for a lot of you, which is why I feel we need to, up our game this year…' Yet words were cut short once more, by a knock at the door.

It was Blaine.

'Is this the Glee club?' the Adonis said to Mr. Schue.

'Yeah, were you looking to join? Because we could use the numbers…' Schuester said with a smile. '…But of course you have to audition'

As he gazed around the room, Blaine's Honey colored eyes found Kurt 'I think I can handle that' he said to the room, with a smile at Kurt, he walked over to the band and whispered his song choice to them, they nodded and the music started.

Kurt couldn't help in watching Blaine; he had such a, wicked charm about him. It was then that Blaine started singing, and for the second time in his life, Kurt was mesmerized by his voice.

_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way_

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

As the song finished Blaine once again found Kurt's eyes, he threw Kurt a wink, causing Kurt to blush again.

'Well…' Schuester said over the loud applause being given out by the Glee club, '…I think we can all agree that…Sorry what was your name again?'

'Blaine, Blaine Anderson'

'Blaine…welcome to the club, please, take a seat'

Blaine walked over and chose a seat next to Kurt. 'Hey' he said.

'Hey' Kurt said smiling. It was then that Blaine pushed a piece of paper into his hand and whispered, 'Call Me Maybe'


End file.
